Por outros olhos
by Ru Gomes
Summary: COMPLETA - Sabem aquela lenda que o Billy e o Quil contam em Eclipse, a do Sacrifício da Terceira Esposa? Então, a história é essa, só que do ponto de vista dos vampiros.
1. Recém nascida

Oi pessoal, lembram daquela lenda que o Billy e o Quil contam em Eclipse? Eu resolvi fazer uma versão dessa história só que na visão de um dos vampiros. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Lenda Quileute**

** O SACRIFÍCIO DA TERCEIRA ESPOSA**

**_Por outros olhos_**

_1. Recém nascida_

Fogo. Tudo estava queimando, e eu não conseguia me mexer nem gritar para sair dali. Era como se os meus músculos tivessem se esquecido de como se fazia isso. Eu não sabia se eu estava morrendo ou se aquilo era algum castigo, mas se fosse um, e eu conseguisse encontrar a minha boca e fazer ela falar, eu gritaria para que me matassem. Qualquer morte seria muito mais bem-vinda do que aquilo.

Parecia que esse fogo tinha entrado em mim e percorria pelas minhas veias tentando achar um jeito de me destruir. Um jeito muito doloroso. Um jeito que faria até a pessoa mais corajosa desse mundo implorar de joelhos pela morte.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lutando para tentar mexer um músculo sequer, poderiam ter se passado horas, ou apenas segundos, mas mesmo assim a dor era insuportável e nada a fazia parar.

Então em algum momento, a dor começou a ficar menos dolorosa, mais suportável. _"Ótimo,"_ eu pensei, _"estou morrendo! Isso deve ser a morte, primeiro ardemos para pagar todos os pecados que cometemos e depois a dor pára para nós podermos ir em paz."_

Foi ai que eu consegui mexer a minha mão. A dor havia parado. Eu abri meus olhos lentamente e vi que eu estava em uma praia.

— Isso não pode ser a morte. — falei num sussurro, e não reconheci a minha própria voz. Era totalmente diferente da que eu lembrava ser minha. Parecia a voz de um anjo.

Sentei na areia para ver melhor onde eu estava. Era uma praia deserta, não devia ter muitos humanos por ali em um raio de muitos quilômetros. Olhei para o mar, tão belo, num azul tão profundo em contraste com o céu. E no céu, um sol maravilhoso se preparava para um novo dia. Mas era um sol diferente, ele brilhava com todas as cores do arco-íris e mais uma que eu não reconheci.

Me levantei, com uma agilidade que me surpreendeu. Eu devia ter me levantado em menos de um segundo, e a minha visão, nem se embaralhou com a rapidez. _"Como?"_, pensei. Mas não achei uma resposta.

Comecei a caminhar pela praia, tentando achar um caminho para alguma cidade. Então eu olhei para o chão e vi meus pés. Eles brilhavam e eram muito brancos. Ergui a minha mão para olhá-las também, eu devia estar delirando, e elas brilhavam também. Era como se a minha pele fosse feita por diamantes, pequenos diamantes que cobriam cada pedaço do meu corpo.

E ai veio a sede. No começo eu pensei que tinha voltado a queimar, porque era isso o que eu sentia, uma queimação pela minha garganta, e uma vontade incontrolável por sangue.

Eu queria sangue, sangue humano. E eu sentia a presença de alguém por ali, seu cheiro era trazido até mim pelo vento, e essa pessoa seria a minha refeição. Seu sangue seria o meu vinho, era a única coisa que eu queria dela, o resto apodreceria na praia.

Eu enjoei com esse pensamento. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu brilhava, conseguia me mexer com rapidez e agilidade, minha visão e meu olfato pareciam ser mais aguçados e eu tinha sede por sangue. Era um sonho, eu tinha certeza, não tinha outra explicação.

Enquanto eu andava para a direção de onde o cheiro vinha, vi uma mulher sentada na areia comendo uma fruta e admirando o oceano. Ela era baixa, magra, com cabelos pretos e pele bronzeada. Quando me viu caminhando até ela, se levantou e começou a correr. Ela estava com medo de mim. Também, quem não estaria ao ver uma maluca que brilha e que quer o seu sangue?

Eu corri atrás dela, sem nem mesmo perceber que eu tinha corrido. Não era mais eu quem estava ali, era um monstro. Um monstro que iria matar aquela pobre mulher. Ela tropeçou quando eu cheguei ao seu lado, e antes de dar tempo de ela poder gritar, eu já tinha atacado-a.

Eu senti o sangue dela, quente, passar pela minha garganta, e a minha sede, aos poucos sendo saciada. Ela morreu em meus braços enquanto ia ficando sem sangue e depois que eu acabei, fiquei horrorizada com o que eu tinha feito.

Eu tinha matado uma mulher. Eu tinha sugado todo o sangue dela. _Por quê?_ Era só isso que eu queria saber. Era só isso que eu precisava saber.

-x-xx-x-

Cinqüenta anos tinham se passado desde a minha transformação. Depois daquele incidente na praia, eu consegui encontrar outro igual a mim que me explicou o que eu era, uma vampira. Agora, eu vagava por uma floresta em algum lugar do lado oeste do estado, eu tinha atravessado o país durante esses anos, conhecendo mais vampiros, e até consegui um parceiro, George, que estava a uns trinta anos junto comigo.

Nós estávamos caçando. Tinha duas tribos ali por perto, nós já tínhamos caçado por ali algum tempo atrás. Hoje estávamos com sede, ficamos mais de uma semana sem sangue. Meus olhos pretos refletiam isso.

— Marie? — George me chamou.

Eu olhei para ele, estava de noite, mas a escuridão não me impossibilitava de o ver.

— Sim?

— Estamos perto. — ele disse. Eu inspirei o ar e senti o cheiro de sangue a alguns quilômetros.

Eu concordei com a cabeça mesmo não sendo uma pergunta e nós começamos a correr na direção em que o cheiro vinha. Paramos quando chegamos atrás de uma pequena casa de madeira. Tinha duas pessoas ali dentro.

Entramos por trás para não chamar muita atenção, não que fosse um problema, poderíamos acabar com todos por ali. Duas garotas conversavam numa língua que eu não entendi e estavam sentadas no chão da casa.

Atacamos na mesma hora, como se tivéssemos ensaiado. Sem gritos e sem barulhos. Trabalho perfeito.

— Vamos levar elas daqui. — disse a George.

Corremos novamente para dentro da floresta, as mulheres tinham desmaiado, mas ainda estavam vivas. Chegamos até uma pequena clareira e começamos a sugar o sangue delas.

Aquela mesma sensação de alívio se repetiu mais uma vez quando o sangue começou a passar pela minha garganta. Como uma criança morta de fome, suguei o sangue dela desesperadamente e terminei em um tempo muito rápido. Ficou aquele gostinho de quero mais.

George ainda sugava o sangue da outra mulher. Ele era mais velho que eu, tinha mais de cem anos quando o conheci, agora devia ter quase uns duzentos, e nem preciso dizer que lidava com a sede melhor do que eu.

— Vou dar uma passeada por aí. — falei para George.

Nem sei se ele ouviu isso de tão concentrado que estava, mas foi avisado, em algum lugar do subconsciente dele a mensagem foi entregue. Eu sai para a noite.

* * *

Esse primeiro capítulo mostra duas coisas contadas na lenda, que são os ataques. O primeiro é falado quando a Marie diz que eles já tinham caçado por aquela região, que foi o ataque aos Makah um ano antes onde muitas mulheres tinham sumido. O segundo é eles atacando as duas mulheres da mesma tribo.

E aí? Meio dramático demais o começo, não? [nem sei da onde tirei isso, mas...] Vocês gostaram? Se sim deixem reviews, se não, também!

Beijinhos, tchau!


	2. Luta e vingança

_2. Luta e vingança_

**George PDV**

Marie saiu, me deixando sozinho ali no meio da clareira. Eu aproveitava o sangue da mulher aos meus braços. Quente, passando pela minha garganta, uma sensação maravilhosa. Você devia experimentar um dia, se achar algum vampiro que consiga ser forte o suficiente para não o matar.

Ela ainda estava viva, mas estava muito fraca. Senti até um pouco de pena dela, mas eu tinha que sobreviver, não a mandei estar naquela casa quando eu estava caçando. O azar foi só dela.

Então eu ouvi o barulho de corações batendo. Seria ótimo se não viesse do mesmo ser que tinha um cheiro horrível. Eu já tinha visto essa — por falta de palavra melhor — coisa, parecia um lobisomem, mas podia se transformar a qualquer hora.

Nós já tínhamos nos encontrado com essa criatura, só que bem mais ao norte. E eu e Marie tínhamos acabado com eles. Mas eu tinha certeza de que eram da mesma raça, o cheiro era inconfundível.

Um enorme lobo marrom apareceu entre as arvores a minha frente, ele queria lutar, eu sabia. Isso aconteceu da outra vez, quando nós atacamos aquela mesma tribo, essas criaturas vieram atrás de eu e Marie também, como agora. Rapidamente quebrei o pescoço da mulher em meus braços e a joguei no chão junto ao outro corpo morto e sem sangue.

Eram três — o marrom, que era o maior, um preto e outro cor de caramelo, o menor — e, como os outros que eu já tinha encontrado, não sabiam como lutar comigo, e também não sabiam como me matar. Eu tinha mais chances, contando que matá-los seria fácil com eles tendo um coração. Como eles iriam descobrir que deveriam desmembrar-me e botar fogo em mim para me matar?

Um deles, o menorzinho cor de caramelo, tentou me atacar pelo lado, enquanto os outros ainda me olhavam, estudando. Coitado, foi o primeiro a morrer. Quando ele veio para cima de mim, quebrei-o como se fosse um boneco, um boneco muito feio e que fedia muito.

Os outros dois vieram para cima de mim também, só que mais cuidadosos. Eles vinham cada um de um lado, manobrando-me. Ora um me atacava, ora outro. Eles também pareciam não lutar muito, estavam ficando cansados, como se tivessem testado sua força e sua velocidade até o limite. Não tinham nenhuma técnica, mas pareciam estar aprendendo.

Seus dentes conseguiam me ferir, não que importasse muito, já que o único sangue que saia de mim era o que eu tinha bebido e isso só faria a minha sede voltar, e se eles só me desmembrassem, eu poderia voltar ao normal rapidinho. Eles também pareciam se recuperar rapidamente, eu queria matá-los de uma vez, estava ficando cansado daquela briga idiota.

Se ficasse naquela, eu ganharia, só não contei que um dos lobos estava com uma idéia de como acabar comigo. Esse foi o meu erro, pensar que eu podia tudo, pensar que eu era invencível.

Eu consegui agarrar o lobo marrom quando este me atacou, eu ia matá-lo quando algo me acertou pelo outro lado e o lobo preto arrancou a minha cabeça.

Vendo que mesmo assim eu não larguei do outro lobo, ele começou a me atacar sem pensar. Me deixou em pedaços. Pelo menos eu matei dois.

x-xx-x

**Marie PDV**

Já estava amanhecendo quando eu cheguei à clareira, eu tinha ficado a noite inteira vagando sem rumo por ai. Estava com sede ainda, um corpo não me saciava, queria mais, mas eu iria esperar para caçar com George.

Na clareira, um fedor horrível tomava o local. Eu já tinha sentido aquele cheiro, eu já tinha lutado com quem o tinha, eram como lobisomens, nossos inimigos naturais. Os corpos das mulheres que tínhamos atacado ontem ainda estavam ali, uma completamente sem sangue, a outra ainda tinha um pouco dentro de si. Tinha dois lobos mortos, quebrados, ali também.

Eu achei um pedaço de outro corpo, nem humano e nem de lobisomem, um pedaço do corpo de George. Tinha o cheiro dele. Os lobos tinham o atacado, mas onde ele estava? Será que tinha mais deles e levaram o meu parceiro?

Gritei com raiva, como aquelas criaturas tinham conseguido vencer George? Nós já tínhamos lutado com esse ser uma vez e tínhamos vencido. Eu queria vingança.

Segui o rastro do fedor dos lobos por entre a mata, correndo e derrubando tudo que via pela frente. Choraria de raiva se tivesse como.

Cheguei em poucos minutos em uma pequena vila. O sol já tinha nascido. Me acalmei um pouco, até pelo menos não estar mais gritando descontroladamente, e com a velocidade de um humano, entrei no local.

Todos os que estavam ali me olharam surpresos. O sol batia na minha pele e eu brilhava, deviam pensar que estavam loucos. Muitos caíram de joelhos para me adorar, eu teria amado isso se não estivesse ali por vingança. A maioria dos humanos pensa que estão mortos ou delirando quando nos vêem, todos os vampiros são maravilhosamente belos.

— Onde está George? — perguntei em voz alta.

Ninguém respondeu. Idiotas. Vão morrer do mesmo jeito, abrindo ou não a boca. Um garoto gritou alguma coisa para a mulher ao seu lado, com sofrimento, parecia que estava machucado. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Outro homem que estava ali, entendendo a reclamação do garoto , gritou para os outros e provavelmente avisou do perigo — como ele soube? Será que mais de nós já tinham aparecido por ali? — pois todos começaram a correr desesperadamente.

Eu o matei primeiro.

Tinha vinte pessoas ali, acho que matei todas, não contei. Eu tinha ido até aquela maldita vila por vingança, mas não me contive com todo aquele sangue fresco. Por que desperdiçar, não é?

* * *

Hey! Mais um pouco da lenda aí, o capítulo três vai ser o último, não teria como fazer mais nem se eu quisesse... Reviews!

**Chantal Cullen:** éé... tem que dizer pro Billy começar a contar melhor as histórias, então :P Eu acho que esse capítulo não ficou cheio de detalhes que nem o anterior. Primeiro porque é a minha segunda fic, segundo porque eu não sei escreve uma luta direito e terceiro... ? Sem terceiro, mas espero que você entenda.

**Carol Anne Keat:** não é one-shot [não diga, já percebi isso com o segundo capítulo], mas como eu já disse, é curtinha. Que bom que você gostou! :D

**Lari Black:** "nunca tinha visto uma fic assim"? Já estou ficando convencida desse jeito!! :P

**Mahh:** sim, vão morrer no fim... Mas bem feito pra eles, são vampiros do mal!! *risada maléfica*

Obrigada pelas reviews e leiam a minha outra fic, Recomeço — que infelizmente não vou poder postar o capítulo 12 hoje —, de Twilight também.

Esperando ansiosamente por comentários me chingando porque esse capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro. :P

Beijos, tchau!!


	3. Meu fim

_3. Meu fim_

Depois de saciar a minha sede, deixando alguns corpos completamente sem sangue, outros quebrados e etc.; fui para o porto da pequena vila. Eu brilhava mais ainda ali e meu brilho era refletido no mar como um segundo sol.

Eu estava um pouco descontrolada com todo aquele sangue, então ataquei uma pessoa meio que sem perceber. Os outros começaram a gritar e a maioria correu para os barcos.

A vingança me fez jogar o corpo em minhas mãos no chão e pular no mar. Nadei até o primeiro barco e sorri para aqueles que me olhavam com medo.

Em meio aos gritos apavorados eu quebrei o casco do barco com a minha força. Mais gritos. Algumas pessoas se jogavam no mar tentando escapar do barco, mas como se pudessem escapar de mim.

Fui atrás deles e quebrei-os ao meio como pequenas bonecas de pano.

Foi aí que eu vi um grande lobo na costa e esqueci completamente dos corpos no mar. A hora da minha vingança estava chegando. Só tinha um, é claro que eu iria ganhar. Sair vitoriosa mais uma vez.

Nadei até lá e sai do mar numa velocidade incrível. Parei na frente do grande lobo e apontei com o meu dedo para ele.

— Você vai pagar por ter acabado com o George. — disse, mesmo sabendo que ele não me entenderia.

Começamos a lutar. Eu não era tão boa quanto o meu ex-parceiro George, mas aquele lobo estava sozinho. Acabei com ele em pouco tempo.

Um homem, quando viu o lobo caindo morto no chão e o sorriso vitorioso em meus lábios, gritou em desfio. Ele pulou para frente e se transformou em um lobo, um lobo velho, com pelo branco.

A luta recomeçou. Mas eu iria ganhar, ele era velho e não tinha ninguém mais ninguém para ajudá-lo.

Eu notei uma movimentação atrás de mim, uma mulher corria em minha direção com uma faca na mão. Boba, ela pensa que eu tenho medo daquilo, como se uma faca fosse me destruir. Eu sorri para ela e voltei a prestar atenção na luta, que eu estava ganhando, só faltava o golpe fatal.

Então a mulher que tinha corrido até nós se ajoelhou na minha frente e enfiou a faca no próprio coração. Uma coisa que eu não esperava. O cheiro de sangue fresco me consumiu.

Eu não podia deixar todo aquele sangue se perder. Eu parei e fui até ela intoxicada pelo cheiro. Quando eu estava prestes a atacá-la, senti dentes em meu pescoço.

Mas a partir daí o lobo não estava mais sozinho, mais dois apareceram e eles acabaram comigo. Me levando ao mesmo fim que o meu parceiro.

* * *

Oi, quanto tempo, não? Já estava na hora de postar o último capítulo! Curtinho, mais tinha que acabar... é a história.  
Reviews...

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** obrigada pelo parabéns. :D Quando eu tive a idéia nem fui ver se tinha outras desse tipo, mas eu sabia que a maioria era Bella e Edward. Então eu postei! Pena que a história é curta...

**Maggie C. M.:** que bom que você gostou!

**Lari Black**: pois é, estão aprendendo, e ainda vão passar isso para os filhos... Ajudem na campanha: vampiro é amigo, não precisa matá-los, ao menos que eles queiram matar você também, mais aí é diferente! :P

**Mahh:** está aí, que pena que acabou...

Gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Foi a segunda fic que eu postei aqui e a primeira que eu termino, estou muito feliz!  
Deixem **reviews** para esse último capítulo, beleza?? :D  
Estou esperando!!  
_**Bejos e tchau!!**_


End file.
